Heroes of Prophecy
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Kiactu has just entered the Land of Hyrule on a search for a potential member of the KoPs where he comes across a certain baby and its mother. After spending some time running when her village has been attacked, the mother has a plan and wants the Namae no Nai (Forgotten or Nameless) to watch over her baby. Fem! Link Edition!
1. Prologue

**HEROES OF PROPHECY**

Prince: I've recently started to play Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and decided that Kiactu would be paying Link/Fem! Link a visit. I haven't decided whether or not to make Link a girl or not, but here's my prologue.

Kiactu: The pairing is Link/Harem if Link's a guy and Kiactu/Fem! Link/Harem if I decide to make Link a girl. As in my other fics, there will be trace elements of other media such as video games, books, anime, regular TV shows, and others. The plot is basically like Kyuubi16's Heroes across Time, which also follows the plot of Zelda with lemons. I hope he eventually starts to believe that FanFiction is still allowing lemons, somewhat unless some jackass is deciding to go around and report them. **Prince of the Forgotten does not own Legend of Zelda.**

The girls in Link's if not Kiactu/Fem! Link's harem is:

Saria

Ruto

Zelda

Malon

Nabooru

Navi

Tatl (she's the only exception to the rule as Tatl and Kiactu would be a better pairing)

And others from the Zelda series

Prince: At the end of Ocarina of Time, I decided to allow Kiactu to explain how he met Tatl and Tael, which will be the plot of Majora's Mask, with a few select twists.

**PROLOGUE: BABE AND SPIRIT IN THE FOREST**

Kiactu found himself in Hyrule, home of the Hylians and other creatures such as Gorons, the creatures of the mountain, Zora, the people of the water, and Gerudo, the people of the desert. It was a somewhat peaceful place if you didn't mind the Skalchild that litter Hyrule's fields at night. Speaking of Skalchild, the Namae no Nai could not find any piece with all the skeletons that rose up from the ground every few seconds to attack him. "I gotta find somewhere to at least close my eyes," he groaned as he cut down a giant one. "What's wrong with all these skeletons? They act as if they don't know who I am. Well, I guess I'll have to introduce myself." With that said, he took off his mask as one of the Skalchild tried to gut him.

Kiactu jumped over its attack before using the Knight Blade to cut the skeleton's head off. The skeleton burst into green flames as it fell to the ground dead. Its partner (for some reason, the Skalchild all try to partner up and take him down) tried to creep up on him until he drew Oblivion and Retribution from their holsters. The twin black-and-white (respectively) guns' bullets punched holes in its head as the second Skalchild died as easily as the first. He was about to put them back when another pair of Skalchild awoken. "Oh come on!" he yelled, his weapons becoming outlined in blue energy. He fired, blue energy coming out of the holes and hitting each Skalchild, obliterating them.

He then ran to the nearest village, a simple place by a lake and stayed there for a while. Kiactu liked it and got to know the villagers until they were attacked by what seemed to be a group of Gerudo. Kiactu slew them from left to right until he came across one on a black horse and with black armor. The Gerudo laughed as he almost killed a woman by using some kind of black magic. The woman was mortally wounded and before the Gerudo could land another attack upon her, Kiactu stepped in. The red man growled.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Your worst nightmare," Kiactu said, his mask emphasizing how pissed he was. "Why are you trying to attack these innocent people?" The Gerudo laughed. "I must admit, you have spunk. I, Ganondorf, will become King of Hyrule and the ruler of the world." Kiactu rolled his eyes before dodging Ganondorf's attack. _"__**Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!**_**Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!**" A giant box enclosed around Ganondorf before thousands of crosses pierced through it. The attack fell and Ganondorf looked around as he snorted. "He got away, but I have the feeling I will see him again," he said before riding off to see if there was anyone else to slaughter.

Kiactu ran with the woman in tow towards the forest. "Are you okay?" he asked the woman. But he knew he might as well have just kept his mouth closed. The woman was dying and he knew it. "I need to find someone who can protect my baby," she said, coughing up a bit of blood. "Could you take care of it?"

"I would love to," he told her. "It's just that I'm new to this place and I need to look around some more before I actually settle down." The woman said nothing as the baby started crying. "You know, I have a spell that could keep you alive until the end of your journey," Kiactu told her. "It's funny," she emptily said, not listening to a word he said. "I always saw you in the village, but I never really got to know you that well. Who . . . Who are you really?"

". . . A wandering traveler," he told her. "I just happened to be passing by and getting tired of Skalchild attacks when I walked upon the village. I planned to leave about a week from now, but that attack just canceled my plans." Kiactu clenched his fist in anger. "All those people . . . They're dead because of that man's pursuit of power. If I ever see Ganondorf again, it'll be too soon." He looked towards the woman to see that she had fallen asleep. '_How long is that spell going to last?_' he thought to himself. "**It depends on how long she would normally heal, so I would say by the end of tomorrow,**" Kiactu heard in his head. '_Is there any way we can save her, Full?_'

"**After she's dropped off her offspring, bring her into my mindscape,**" Full ordered.

In the forest, Kiactu stayed by the woman's side as she slept with his arm wrapped around her as he listened for the Skalchild. He knew the skeletons would attack as soon as they showed their heads outside the tent. Kiactu growled as the sound of one of them got close to the tent. It was a good thing the seals around the campground kept the skeletons from entering. Kiactu looked as the seal activated and destroyed the skeleton. The woman tried to sit up, only for Kiactu to try and get her to lie back down. "You'll be fine," he reassured her and she fell back to sleep.

Kiactu took Link outside as the baby began to cry watching as Skalchild after Skalchild died by the seal. He knew that the woman's day was coming up. "Hey there little one," he said, looking the baby in its eye. "I'm your uncle Kiactu. You're going to be a big strong . . . girl . . . or guy when you grow up and I'll be looking after you after a while." He held the baby as it looked at his mask before moving it. Its eyes locked with his visible stormy-gray/gold eye before grabbing his right bang and smiling

The three soon made it to the Kokiri forest with the woman riding upon Kiactu's back and the baby, now named Link, in his arms. He set the woman down as they walked through the village in the forest, the people looking at Kiactu and the woman funny. Kiactu noticed that there was nothing but children here and no adults which made him raise an eyebrow at the image. "It's a village full of children who never age," Link's mother explained. "I want Link to be raised here. It's so peaceful and serene.

"You see that pathway? I want to go down that way." Kiactu took her down the path before setting her down in front of a tree. "Great Deku Tree, I come with a request." The tree looked down at her. "What is it, young woman?" he asked. "I wish for you to watch over my baby." Kiactu watched the exchange and with the last bit of energy, the woman gave little Link to the Deku Tree and died with a smile upon her face.

"Is there anything you want, child?" the Deku Tree asked Kiactu. "Tch," Kiactu scoffed at the fact that he called him a child. "I was just wondering if there was any way I could restore life to someone?" he asked. "And I'm no child. I am Kiactu Maheem, ex-Prince of the Namae no Nai (**Should I say Forgotten or Namae no Nai? It's really hard to tell with Nintendo**) and I was just wondering if there was any way I could get you to watch over baby Link until I can get back. There are more to this world than just Hyrule that I want to learn about. I want to know all the different creatures and enemies, as well as all the temples, just to name a few things."

The Deku Tree stayed silent before allowing Kiactu on his way. Kiactu picked up Link's mother's corpse and left, intent on finding out about this new world.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Well, the prologue chapter of Heroes of Prophecy has been completed. It's supposed to be shorter than the others because prologues and epilogues are always shorter than the actual chapters. I have been making plans to have a dual-dimension story, which means that there will be an alternate version.


	2. The Spiritual Stone of the Forest

**CHAPTER ONE: START OF A LEGEND**

Prince: It's now been at least ten years since Kiactu's left baby Link to the Deku Tree and explored Hyrule. About five years back, he completed his journey and returned to the Kokiri Forest with two fairies, Tatl and Tael, in the form of a fox. Now, he is about to leave the forest with the very young girl he helped escort to the village as a baby. **Prince of the Forgotten does not own the Legend of Zelda series.**

Kiactu: This is a Kiactu/Fem! Link/Harem pairing with:

Saria

Malon

Zelda

Navi

Tatl

Midna

And others in the series

**CHAPTER START**

It had been a few years since Kiactu made it back to the village where he dropped off the baby and the mother was still recuperating as the others tried to find a way to wake her back up. He used the form of a fox to sneak in and walked to the girl's house. It was a simple house up in the trees, though it only accommodated one person. He climbed up the ladder before walking in on the girl as she sat on her bed. Link went to pick up the strange fox kit and stared it in its eyes. Kiactu licked her on her nose to make her realize that he meant no harm.

It had a strange coloring on its right arm as the rest of its body was silver while said arm was red. Its right eye had four pointed lines in the main directions: north, south, east, and west and had black sclera and a silver iris with a red slit pupil while its left looked like a normal eye as it was stormy-gray/gold. He looked Link up in her eye and she smiled before holding him close to her chest, carrying him over to her bed and falling asleep.

It had been five years since then and Link had grown a bit. She silently slept with the fox right next to her, snuggling it into her side. Kiactu didn't care as long as he just got to protect the girl he had gotten close to. Unknown to the ex-prince turned fox two balls of light with wings began to fly through the air, intent on finding their friend. "Where could he be?" the white ball of light asked. "It's like he just abandoned us!"

"Calm down, Sis," the purple one told her. "He probably had something to do and didn't want to bother us." The first fairy huffed as she flew right past the tree house, but not before having a sudden familiar feeling. "I don't know why," she said to her brother, "but I think we found him." They flew inside the house to see a girl asleep with a fox by her side. "Great, Sis," the purple fairy complimented her find. "This isn't him. It's just a girl with a pet fox."

"Wait, do you notice something, Tael?" the female fairy asked her brother. "That fox's fur is about the same color as Kiactu's hair. And its right arm is russet red!" Kiactu opened his eyes and looked up to see the two fairies arguing over how the animal couldn't be him. "Actually, Tael, Tatl is correct," he answered, glancing to see if Link was awake. "I made a promise before going off and meeting you two. I helped a dying woman to introduce her baby to the Spirit in the Forest. He was okay with the deal that I would explore Hyrule and its surrounding continents. I have, and so I came back to watch over her until she fulfills her prophecy."

That was when a new fairy flew in. "Ah, Navi," Kiactu called the new fairy, "what does the Great Deku Tree want now?" The fairy flew in front of Kiactu before tilting her head. "Who are you?" she asked before Kiactu realized he was still in his fox form. He released the transformation and reverted back into his true form. "My apologies," he told her. "Now, what did the Great Deku want with Link?"

"He wants her to come see him now," she informed him. "I was told to go come back with her as her guide." Kiactu transformed back into his fox form and introduced Navi to Tatl and Tael. "So, how did you three meet?" she asked the girl of the group. "Well, Kiactu more or less stumbled onto us in the forest about a year before he decided to leave and we were traveling around with this Skull Child who eventually turned evil thanks to a cursed mask." They went on to tell her about how Kiactu had to rescue Tael from a Skull Child before being transformed into a series of creatures thanks to the Skull Child's Mask.

"That's awful!" Navi said as she stared at the Namae no Nai. Kiactu just shrugged before sensing that Link was awakening. He then transformed back into his fox form as Navi started flying around Link and trying to wake her up. "Link, the Great Deku Tree wishes to see you!" the fairy yelled as she flew around the girl. "How does such a lazy girl like you get to be chosen for a task like this?"

"Shut up, Navi," Link said, sitting up and yawning before looking towards Kiactu. "It's just making you that farther away from finding a mate." Navi's left eye began to twitch before Kiactu's tail wrapped around her, holding her back as he gazed into the fairy's eyes. "Lighten up, Navi," he told her, surprising Link with how deep his voice was as a fox. "You can talk?" she asked, picking Kiactu up and looking him in the eyes. "Yes, I can talk," he told her. "Can you breathe?"

She stared at the fox in the eyes. "How come you never spoke to me before?" Link asked. "There was no topic to bring up," Kiactu answered. "Besides, I didn't want to give up my position as your guardian just yet. Link, there is a terrible evil that I can sense is spreading and this world needs your help. Everyone everywhere is in danger as it grows and feeds. My true form should be enough to stop it by itself, but I can't seem to keep it active for long before I completely burn out. Staying in this form for as long as I have must've messed up my form change. I could only transform for a certain amount of time before it all goes to hell.

"Well then, transform," Link told him. Kiactu closed his eyes before opening them again, still trapped in his fox form. "I can't. For some reason, I can only do it once a day now. Maybe it had something to do with that Skull Kid messing up my powers with those masks." He sighed. "Well, it's time for us to go see what the great Deku Tree wants with you. I'll come along because something doesn't seem right here. Come, Tatl and Tael."

"Right behind you, Kiactu," Tatl said as she flew off. Tael followed behind the two as Kiactu jumped from the ladder. As Link was leaving the house, Saria ran up to the five of them. "Oh wow, Link!" the green haired Kokiri girl exclaimed. "You now have a fairy! That is so cool! But why does Kiactu have not only one but two?"

"Um . . . I guess he needs an extra guide because he's a little slow," Link answered, scratching Kiactu behind the ear so he wouldn't comment on her statement. Of course he still was going to say something later. It was just that she was scratching his ear _sooo_ well that he wouldn't say anything right now. Once out of earshot, Kiactu hissed at the girl for calling him slow. "We'll talk about this later," he told her, his eyes telling her how mad he was. "Now let's go. I saw a little crevice not that far that is just small enough for us to crawl through."

They made it to the training grounds and saw the space before Kiactu nudged Link forward. "Let's go, Big Butt," he told her, his paw pushing her into the hole. "Don't rush me!" Link yelled as she was forcibly pushed inside. She crawled to the other side and watched as Kiactu moved in behind her. "Okay," Kiactu said as Tatl and Tael looked around with him. "There should be a sword somewhere here because I know Mido won't let us through without both a sword and shield. While on my journey before I met you, I stumbled upon this place not that long ago and found a treasure chest not that far from here." He then noticed a blue rupee. "You may want to grab that," he insisted. "Even though we have a free sword, the shield won't be as cheap. If I recall, it's about 40 rupees for a Deku shield." He watched as Link grabbed it before walking around the maze to find the sword.

They eventually found the box that held the blade sitting upon an old tree stump. Link opened it up before looking inside and bringing up the Kokiri Sword. "Nice," Kiactu said, observing the blade. It lacked the latent power of his own, not to mention the size was enough for a small child of Link's size to wield it and wasn't as wide as Kiactu's usually was. "That blade is extremely puny, but enough for you to use I guess," he commented. "Nothing really measures up to mine, it seems."

"Well then, I want to see yours," Link glared at the fox. "Sure," Kiactu answered. "Once I get my body back." The girl glared at Kiactu before strapping her sword back into the sheath on her back that came with it. "Okay, now where am I supposed to go?" she asked. "Well, we have five rupees with that blue rupee and I think I saw another one over there while we were running from the boulder," Kiactu stated. "You guys need at least 35 more rupees, but where are we going to get that much money from? It's not like there are rupees just lying around here," Tatl commented.

"Come on, Sis," Tael told his sister. "I doubt Kiactu would stray us down the wrong path." Kiactu nodded at Tael's wisdom. "Besides, I am the one who helped you find your brother, so don't question my infinite knowledge." Tatl blushed before trying to defend herself, but it didn't come out right and she just let it be. "Okay, we have to watch out for the boulder before running . . . NOW!" They ran after said boulder until it got them around the maze once more, grabbing the blue rupee and getting them outside once more.

"That brings us up to ten rupees, Kiactu," Tatl informed him. "We need at least thirty more."

"Don't worry," Kiactu told her. "I have a secret stash that I hid in the ground by the training field a few years back. It was for if I ever had to leave Link all by herself again." He ran to the garden before digging into the garden, searching for the money. "There should also be some small treasure chests in Mido's cabin that he wouldn't really care if we got into it."

"What do you mean if you had to leave me again?" Link asked, staring down at her pet fox. ". . . Let's just say I made a deal with someone to keep you safe and leave it at that." She still wanted an answer out of him, but she would let it go for now. He got the pouch of money and held it in his mouth before heading to Link. Kiactu spit it out into her hand before heading towards the store. Tatl and Tael followed behind him before they looked up to see a young Kokiri girl. Kiactu ran up the side of the tree before resting a paw on the girl's lap and licking her on the cheek. "Aw, Kiactu, you're just as affectionate as always," the girl laughed. She scratched the fox behind the ears and watched as he wagged his tail.

Link, and Tatl and Navi, deadpanned at the fact that he just seemed a little too into character. "Why doesn't he just tell them that he's an interdimensional being that can change into multiple forms?" Navi asked. "Apparently, he likes mysteries and the concept of being mysterious," Tatl told her fellow fairy. "It only associates with the fact that he keeps both his face and right arm covered up. I think it has something to do with the strange colorations of his eye and that arm that makes him look different."

Kiactu walked with the four inside the store, stepping up to the counter and jumping up. He turned towards Link and the others before pointing towards the shield as the clerk asked them what they wanted. Link bought the shield before exiting the shop and heading with Kiactu over to Mido. "Stop right there," the Kokiri Boss told the quintet. "You must not go see the Deku Tree unless you have a sword and shield equipped!"

"We do have a shield, you dingnut!" Link yelled at the boy. He checked her over before noticing said sword. "Is that the Kokiri sword?" Kiactu rolled his eyes as the boy looked her over more. Once Mido was done looking the girl over, he let them go meet with the tree. They followed the path before walking up to the Great Deku. "Hello again, Kiactu," the tree greeted. "Yo, Great Deku, what is it you want with Link?" The tree went into this speech about how he was poisoned by the evil man of the desert and Kiactu automatically began to think of a certain Gerudo thief. He looked up towards the girl and rubbed against her leg absently. Link thought nothing of it and scratched his ears, though she wondered why he was doing this.

"What I need is for you to help rid me of the curse the man has put in me," the tree said. "You shall come too, Navi. Guide them on their way." He opened his mouth wide before allowing the three to enter. Kiactu noticed that the inside was simple and yet a bit complex. The fox sniffed around before pointing towards the vines on the wall. "You can climb up there. I noticed the center is covered in some kind of . . . webbing. He smelled the center before jumping back. "Yep," he confirmed. "It's dark magic."

"How do you know?" Link asked only to get a deadpanned gaze from the kit. "I've been walking around for years before you were born. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't know about the millions of other species of monsters before coming back to you. Like the Skalchild who walk the planes of Hyrule, or the Poe that litter the graveyards at night." Kiactu yawned. "Hell, not to mention the Dodongos of Death Mountain Cavern. Ugh, those little bastards explode when they die."

The fox kit almost growled as it shivered. "Little bastards," he really growled. "The grown ones are just as bad. And I hate those fucking Stalfos as well. Three hits and those lizards will run away before trying their best to come back and get some more. Like I can't kill them with fucking exploding arrows." Tatl and Tael sweatdropped at the fox kit's ranting. "I wonder if he thinks anyone's actually listening to him," Tatl thought out loud. "Probably not," her brother answered.

Link had climbed up the vines before finding a door across from where she stood. Kiactu watched as the girl made it to the other side and opened the door. Once inside the room, a Deku Scrub waited for the girl and began to spit seeds/nuts at the girl. She hid behind the shield and deflected the bullets back at the Scrub and was about to kill it, only for the tree-like creature to beg for its life. "I can give you a hint!" it yelled. The hint was about how to roll to suppress the impact of a fall. The Scrub ran away as Link looked at it before continuing on.

She opened the next door to show a room with a steady drop and a floating platform. "Really? A secret room with a floating platform and a treasure chest across a drop? This just speaks volumes of a trap," Tael muttered. His sister bumped into him. "Shut up, Tael," she scolded. "You're starting to act a lot like Kiactu." The boy huffed before watching as Link jumped on the platform, which began to rumble before she jumped once more over to the treasure chest. The platform fell a few seconds later and she opened the chest before removing the item, a Fairy Slingshot. She began to look down the sights before shooting it at the ladder hanging over the entrance way. She shot the ladder down and climbed to the entrance. Opening the door, she walked through the corridor to the other before opening it as well.

Link walked in the door to find that the entire floor had been incinerated by some kind of flame as a nine tailed fox about the size of a horse stood over the corpse of a Deku Baba, its eyes closed in sleep. "You guys took too long," he answered. He scratched the back of his long ears. His fur was blond and he had a scarf. "H – How. . ." Link asked as she stared at the fox. Blue flames littered the ground as he yawned. He reverted back into the baby fox form he had associated with for about four years.

"Yo," he greeted, his tail wagging back and forth. "You scorched everything but the thing we needed burned!" Link yelled. "Details, details." Kiactu yawned before motioning upwards. "Watch out up there," he ordered. "There are a few giant Skulltula up there, as well as scattered little ones on the walls."

"You couldn't transform into your horse-sized form and helped out?" Navi asked. Kiactu held out his hands before moving them around. "No opposable fingers," he explained. "I can't climb the ropes unless in that form (which takes a lot of energy) and I think the mask is the reason I can't transform into my human form." Kiactu sighed as he watched the four climb up after dealing with the Skulltula on the vines.

Link made it up to the top and was about to jump down, but true to Kiactu's word, there was a giant Skulltula. The girl drew the Kokiri Sword and cut it down, but it took a few more hits before she finally killed it. Kiactu watched as the girl and the fairies jumped after visiting yet another room and getting the compass to the dungeon. He stood on top of the web as she fell, transforming into his horse-sized form and catching her in his tails.

The force caused the web to break, dropping both of them (plus the fairies) into the body of water below. Kiactu shook his fur of the water before turning to Link, who took off her hat to wring it of water as well. "I can't believe this," she told him, walking up to the fox before stroking him behind his ears. "The very fox that I've been taking care of for years is really a god." Kiactu said nothing, as Namae no Nai were revered as gods in many cultures. He just rubbed against the girl before heading to the other side. Kiactu killed the Golden Skulltula there and took the tokens while there and began collecting the spider tokens before following behind Link.

"I didn't know you could transform into a fox of this size," Tatl said, right in Kiactu's ears as the Namae no Nai kept running on all fours. They came across a doorway that was covered in the same webbing as the entrance into the bottom was. Kiactu set the webs on fire with a blue flame, basically admitting that it was he who scorched the bottom of the Deku tree. The doorway was opened and Kiactu walked behind Link before the two realized they were trapped once more. Yet another Deku Scrub was blocking their direction, only this time Kiactu set it on fire, killing it instantly.

"What? Those things annoy me," he told them when he was given questioning looks. "They betray their people as soon as they get a chance to and side with the humans." He scoffed before walking on. "Just hit the target with your bullet and let's just get to the next place. The more we stay, the easier it is for the Deku Tree to die." He grabbed Link after she had shot the giant eye hanging over the door and pulled her inside.

This room was filled with water and Kiactu dived right in, dog paddling around until he saw a switch and swam underneath the surface before triggering said switch. The water levels began to lower and the fox motioned Link to go underwater and get on the platform as it was about to rise back up. I forgot to mention that there was a spiked bar there that prevented the four from just jumping onto the platform in the first place.

Link got on the platform and made it to the other side before they were found out. Kiactu jumped out of the water before landing and shaking yet more water out of his fur before helping Link move the block. Kiactu sighed as the box was pushed to the other side and a new way up was found. He bowed to allow Link access before climbing on top of the box and jumping up once more. The Namae no Nai turned fox growled at the Skulltula that decided to attack him before setting it on fire.

"I don't know why it seems that the only attacks you can use involves fire," Tatl told him. "It's because kitsune are known for their fire type attacks. I can never name a kitsune that never used fire. Of course they know many other elemental attacks, but they always have fire as a basic type." He yawned before glancing at the next door. "I wonder where that'll take us."

"I had to ask." It was a small room, so Kiactu just transformed into his kit form and watched as Link set the lanterns on fire, as this room was a trap. They walked around cautiously before noticing parts of the roof fell, making Kiactu growl as the Forgotten smelled the evil intent in the air. He jumped back as a Gohma Larva jumped from the ceiling. Automatically he transformed into his human form, which looked like a regular Hylian. The only difference: it was just as Tatl and Tael had explained. Kiactu's ears were round and he wore a mask. The mask had three eyes set in a triangular position with one of the eyes turned sideways while the others stood at their natural sides.

Kiactu's mask also had blue lines etched into its design as well that intertwined until they both ended as scythe marks on his cheeks. He stood in front of Link as one of the Gohma Larvae pounced, an energy spear piercing through its body. It died just like that and drove its siblings mad as they attacked once more. Another tried to pounce at his back, only for a black and purplish-red blade to pierce right through its single giant eye. Link dealt with the last one, attacking it with the Kokiri sword and killing it with a few stabs.

"I only have a day before the time limit for this form wears off," he explained to Link. "I can't go into my others or I won't be able to transform back and I'll have to wait a week before I can. I thought it was the Majora's Mask that made it so I couldn't change, but now I think it's because of the goddesses' magic that keeps me like this. In order to be able to transform once more, I need the Triforce." He looked away before walking off, followed by Tatl and Tael.

"I hope he stays that way for a bit," Navi told her companion. "He is actually a pretty good asset when he's like that." _Not to mention that he's quite attractive_, she thought. Kiactu noticed a little crawl space and sweatdropped. "I knew there would be a catch to this room." He stooped to the ground and crawled out, soon followed by Link and noticed that they were standing on a platform. In fact, on the lower level was the same level from their first drop.

"Back in the same place," Kiactu commented. "And I can see why." Yet another hole in the ground was blocked off by webbing and Kiactu burned that as well before taking a few steps back. "What are you doing?" Link asked as he picked her up, holding the girl bridal style and running towards the hole. Link screamed as they fell, expecting to feel hard ground when all of a sudden she felt water enveloping her and Kiactu. The two rose to the surface and gasped before swimming to the bank. They tried to catch their breaths, lying there when they noticed nuts coming at them from three directions.

Kiactu blocked off two of the nuts with the giant cleaver he used to kill the Gohma Larvae, sending them back at the Deku Scrubs. They impacted, freezing the third one first and then the first one. The final one tried to shoot one at the three, only to meet a blade thrown from Kiactu's position. He walked over to the Deku Scrubs and took his blade out of the Deku that tried to hit them with nuts. "Listen here," he growled. "I do not have time for you Deku. I just want to protect the tree and leave. Is that so hard to comprehend?" His mask's eyes glowed menacingly as the Deku Scrubs ran, their fallen brother revived by Kiactu and following behind them.

"This is the final arena of the Deku Tree," the Forgotten commented, brandishing two L-shaped weapons (**also known as guns for you non-Zelda fans**). One was a light silver while its twin was as dark as night. He held them by his side as Link stood with her sword and shield drawn. "How do you know this?" she asked. "Because, I can hear something big . . . and with multiple legs. Gods I hope our fight isn't with some giant spider." The door opened up and the two (plus fairies) walked in.

Immediately Kiactu smelled the scent of his most fearsome enemies. "Damn," he grumbled. "I was hoping to never see another spider creature for as long as I lived. Well, that was an empty hope. Spiders are everywhere and since there are spiders, there are spider creatures." On top of the ceiling was a gigantic creature much similar to the Gohma Larva, only this one had more limbs and joints. It just stared at the two beings before it before dropping to the ground and roaring. "That's the arachnid creature Queen Gohma!" Navi yelled before hiding in Link's sweater. The fairy flew around Kiactu's head. "If I remember correctly, you have to wait while its eyes change color from green to red and stun it. Once it's stunned, you have to swing at it with your swords!"

Kiactu sighed before pointing towards the arachnid before closing one eye. "As an old friend would say . . . Jackpot." He shot a bullet from each of the guns, hitting the creature in its red eye before disappearing in a flash of light. Kiactu cut through the monster before it got back up. "Link, I think my time as a human is almost up," he said, only to transform back instantly. "I was off by a few minutes."

Kiactu sighed as his body was transformed into that of a fox kit once more. "Fuck my life," he commented. The battle went on and was a little repetitive. Link would just shoot the thing in the eye and it would fall to the ground before restarting it over. Kiactu was getting bored, as this was getting a little boring all of a sudden. Link finally killed the Spider Queen and gained more stamina.

Once they were outside, however, the Deku Tree was still dying. Kiactu watched as the tree explained about the gods and how the Triforce came to be (**I'm lazy as hell and it's 3:45 in the morning when I wrote this, so there will be no retelling of the legend**), as well as the creation of Hyrule and the rest of this world. The Namae no Nai watched as the Tree died and Navi said her goodbyes.

The outside was blocked by Mido, who blamed the girl for the Tree's death and stormed off. Kiactu closed his eyes and sighed before following Link. "It wasn't your fault the tree died," he told her as Link was crying a bit. "I know," she responded. "It's just that . . . This was the only home I've known for so long and now I have to leave it behind." Kiactu said nothing and transformed once more to the size of a horse. He nuzzled the side of the girl's head and waited as she turned around before putting his head over her shoulders.

Link wrapped her arms around Kiactu's neck, letting the tears flow as she cried into the fox's fur. He just stood there and wrapped one of his many tails around her. The tail lifted up the girl and placed her on his back, feeling as she tightened her grip. The fairies were silent, sitting upon Kiactu's head as if they were some kind of headdress. Kiactu began moving in a trot before breaking into a full gallop and racing across the village before heading out into the field. Link held on, just staring as the tree trunk houses streaked past as Kiactu ran to the little hole that led into the forest. He stopped suddenly on the bridge, digging his claws into the wood.

Kiactu stared down at Sari. "So you can grow to more than one size," she commented. The fox said nothing. "I know you can talk," Sari told him. "The Great Deku Tree used to confide his secrets with me." Kiactu sighed before opening his mouth. "We'll come back," he told her. "I think Link just needs to get used to the fact that she's going on a journey to save Hyrule. She needed to let go of her connections eventually and this is the best way possible." Sari nodded before handing Kiactu an ocarina. "Promise me you'll take good care of my ocarina and will come back safely."

The Namae no Nai-turned-fox nodded as a tail grabbed the ocarina. He gave Sari a lick on the cheek and ran off. "I PROMISE THIS ON MY HUMAN FORM! I'LL BE BACK!" Kiactu missed the subtle smile and blush that glowed on Sari's face as she watched the duo.

Link had fallen asleep on the way to the castle that the Deku Tree had told her to come to, one of Kiactu's tail holding her down onto his back. The area burned with the ashes of Skalchild that tried to attack the duo, but failed. "So, what are you going to do now?" Tatl asked Kiactu.

"I guess we go find this princess and see if we can stop the Gerudo. I think it's time he and I had a little reunion once we do meet and I'm in my human form." He raced towards the castle in an attempt to meet the princess and see if she could find some way to turn him back.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: This is the first chapter of Heroes of Prophecy: Fem! Link edition. The alternate version will be out as soon as I can think of a way to get it not have as much as a romantic feel to it as this one does. It always seems the thing with the most girls seems somewhat like it has romance in it. Well, except certain things like Negima and the other harem manga. Expect a lemon series based on this fic as well.


End file.
